Protection
by Amydali86
Summary: This is a crossover for Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Harry Potter. Sabrina meets up with her British friend Gwen at Hogwarts. Follows the timeline of The Prisoner of Azkaban. Rated T just to be safe. NOT ROMANTIC though.
1. The Meeting

Protection: A Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Harry Potter crossover

Timeline: book three

Author's Note: I looked all over and could not find mention of Gwen's last name, so I made one up. Hope everyone's okay with Gabriel… Gwen Gabriel.

Chapter 1:

Sabrina glanced around the school grounds, looking for her friend Gwen. Finally she spotted the brunette waving excitedly from in front of a group of students wearing black cloaks. Sabrina made her way across the courtyard and greeted Gwen warmly. She had not seen Gwen since they met up in Australia and was eager to visit with her again.

"Hi Sabrina," Gwen greeted her enthusiastically.. Sabrina noticed a blond boy look up from the book he was showing to two troll like boys standing next to him. She hugged Gwen and heard the blond boy whisper Mudblood. She frowned and watched as another trio- two boys and a girl with very wavy hair walk past. They had also heard the blond boy and they had turned around- the girl clutching the back of the boys' robes. The red haired boy had pulled out a wooden stick- his wand Sabrina guessed- having never used her own wand. She heard the girl whispering, "Harry, Ron, No!"

Nevertheless, Ron took a step forward, still pointing his wand, saying, "Watch your mouth, Malfoy." He walked away, and Sabrina could see the blond boy- Malfoy she surmised, pull out his wand and point it at the departing trio. He was quickly nudged by his two troll-like friends who pointed to a tall, thin, and stern looking woman approaching them and coming to a stop in front of Gwen and Sabrina. Gwen looked up and said, "Hullo, Aunt Minerva," for Gwen's mother was sister to Minerva McGonagall- Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She nodded once to both young women and said, "Follow me." She led them up the stairs and stopped in front of a gargoyle, and said, "Pepper Imps," the gargoyle seemed to hop aside as the wall split in two, revealing a spiral staircase that was moving upward- _almost like an escalator_, thought Sabrina. As they followed Professor McGonagall, the wall slid shut behind them. Upward, they spiraled up, until they came to stop in front of a freshly polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Professor McGonagall knocked once, and door opened silently. She led them into a large and circular office and motioned for them to sit down. Sabrina looked around, seeing the portraits of women and men moving in and out of each other. "Those are Hogwarts' former headmasters and headmistresses. Their jobs are to advise and help the current Headmaster," Professor McGonagall announced, noticing Sabrina's interest, "Professor Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes." She turned and left the room.

"What a beautiful room!" Gwen said to Sabrina, taking stock of their surroundings, "don't you think?" Wordlessly, Sabrina nodded having just noticed the worn out hat on a shelf.

"That's the Sorting Hat," Gwen explained, having seen where Sabrina was looking, "It chooses which students go into which house. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house was named after the four founding witches and wizards of Hogwarts."

"Which house were you in?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, none, I didn't go here. I was home schooled." Gwen said cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Spellman, Miss Gabriel," the door had opened silently and when they heard this voice they both started, Sabrina turned around while Gwen craned her neck to see the newcomer. It was tall man with a long silver beard, and long silver hair. His robe was deep blue, with a slight shimmer, and his hat a deeper blue. His half moon glasses were perched on his nose, and Sabrina detected a slight twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"As you may have already assumed, I am Professor Dumbledore." He walked around the desk and sat down. He pulled a file out of a stack of files, and took out two sheets of paper, looked at them and said, "Everything in your paperwork is in order. Miss Spellman, you're assigned to Professor Snape in Potions, and Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. Miss Gabriel will be working with Professor Flitwick in Charms, and with Professor Lupin in Defense against the Dark Arts. You'll each escort a group of students into Hogsmeade and back for one weekend every month. You'll be using Gryffindor dormitories. I should tell you that the Dark forest is Forbidden for students. But you're welcome to go exploring, just be careful." He shuffled the papers once more, glancing up. "Oh the opening feast is beginning. Come." He led them through the other door and down a passageway. They entered a huge room from behind the staff table which spanned the width of the Great Hall, and saw that four longer tables traveled the length of the room always were half full of chattering students.

A stool stood in front of the staff table, with a black hat on top. Sabrina had no idea how the hat had gotten to be there- when she had just seen it on the desk in Dumbledore's office. She and Gwen sat down with Dumbledore, and watched as Professor McGonagall called up each new student to be sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on each student's head as they sat down and the hat opened it's gaping mouth and shouted each house out- be it Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

As the last sorted student sat down, and Professor McGonagall waved her wand and made the stool and hat disappear.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said, "I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast," He gazed out at the students. "First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who has kindly consented to becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," there was some applause, and then Dumbledore continued, "As for the second appointment, I'm sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year to spend some time with his remaining limbs, I am delighted to say his place will be filled by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid." There was a boisterous round of applause, and cheering from the Gryffindor table. "Next, I have hired two young women to join the staff as teaching assistants. This is Sabrina Spellman, and Gwen Gabriel. They will assist you in many of your assignments, and be there in a few of your classes, depending on the teacher's need. They will be mostly giving assistance to Professors Flitwick, Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall. In addition, they will escort students into Hogsmeade for all trips." There was a smatter of welcoming applause. "Finally, as you know from the search on the Hogswarts Express, we will be playing host to the dementors of Azkaban. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must ask that nobody leave school without permission. Dementors will not be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks," he added mildly, "It is not the nature of the dementor to understand pleading or excuses. Therefore, I advise each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. I ask that the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects, to make sure that no one runs afoul of the dementors."

There was a mutter throughout the hall, then Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the food appeared on the tables. Gwen and Sabrina eagerly reached for some food- it had been a while since they last ate and they were starving. As they ate, Sabrina glanced around the room and saw the blond boy from earlier glaring at the next table where, as Sabrina glanced over, the dark hair boy (Harry, she thought) and his two friends sat. She saw the blond boy pretending faint whenever the trio looked over.

***********************point of view change*****************************

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco was laughing and pretending to faint.

"So he's heard," Ron said in a angry tone.

"Heard what?" Parvati Patil asked, leaning across Dean to hear.

"When the Dementors came on board they made Harry faint," Ron said, ignoring Harry's headshake. Parvati gasped and turned to whisper this to Lavender Brown…. And soon the whole house of Gryffindor knew that Harry Potter fainted on the train because of the Dementors.

*************Point of View Change again*************

Everyone in the hall stood up and Gwen was pulling on her shoulder, "Come on, Sabrina, we can follow the Gryffindor students up to the common room," they stood up and followed the students they knew to be Gryffindors- and they discovered that the common room was on the seventh floor in one of the towers. A tall lanky red headed young man stood in front of a portrait of a fat middle-aged woman wearing a bubblegum pink dress.

She asked, "Password?"

The boy gave it, "Fortuna Major." They filed in through the portrait hole and Sabrina and Gwen followed them into a large room. Students sat at the tables in groups- some with the Daily Prophet, others with board games. It was still early yet, so Sabrina and Gwen sat in two chairs in front of the fireplace.

Sabrina heard whispers, "Sirius Black…" and she saw a student point out the newspaper's front page to the bushy haired girl and to the dark haired boy, and the girl gasped, grabbing the paper.

"Harry, this town, Dufftown, is right near Hogsmeade- near Hogwarts," she opened the paper, continuing to read the story, showing the front page to Sabrina and Gwen. It had a picture of a screaming (maybe a laughing) man. Sabrina briefly wondered why Harry would care.

Gwen nudged her, "Let's go introduce ourselves." Sabrina stood up and led the way to the table.

Sabrina stopped in front of the table and Gwen cleared her throat, "Excuse me."

The group stopped chatting and the girl with bushy hair stood up and said, "Hi. You must be our new teacher's assistants."

"Right. I'm Sabrina Spellman, and this is Gwen Gabriel."

"Oh, you're American," one of the red haired boys said, "I'm Ron Weasley, this is my sister, Ginny, and my brothers, Fred and George." He pointed to a red hair girl, and a set of twin boys who had stocky builds. The twin boys looked up from their card game, said, "Hi," in unison then looked away. Ginny waved and smiled shyly, "Hi." Then Ron pointed across the room to another table were another red haired boy sat polishing a silver badge, "That's Percy. He's Head Boy," there was a smirk in Ron's tone.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and these are our friends, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom," she had paused for a nanosecond at Gwen's gasp at the name Harry Potter, while Sabrina looked over at Gwen, concerned when she gasped, "This is my cat, Crookshanks," Hermione said, petting the ugliest orange cat Sabrina had ever seen. Ron scowled at the cat and checked his jacket pocket, where Sabrina saw a tail hanging out.

"Oh dear, you've got a cat," Gwen said concerned.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hermione looked up. Gwen nodded and opened her purse, showing the hamster, Stonehenge. A sleek, but overweight black cat came down the girl's dormitory stairs and headed for the group Sabrina stood with, and jumped up on the table, saying, "Sabrina, open a can of tuna. I'm starving."

"Salem!" Sabrina exclaimed as the students gasped at the talking cat. She picked him up and said, "This is my cat, Salem Saberhagen."

"Hi," Salem said, grudgingly, "So like I said. I'm starving."

"Umm- hold on," Hermione said and she ran upstairs to the girls' dormitories. She came back down with a food dish, "Here, kitty," she said, as Sabrina set Salem down.

"Thanks," Salem said with as much dignity he could muster with his head already buried in the cat food.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Sabrina asked, watching the faces around her tighten with fear- even Gwen's.

"He's a murderer," Salem mumbled still eating.

"Right, and he escaped from Azkaban Prison a couple of weeks ago. That's why the Dementors are guarding the school," Hermione said, "Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?"

"No, he didn't have time before the Feast," Gwen said, "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I knew about Sirius Black and I should have said something."

Sabrina waved a hand and then said, "No problem. So Sirius Black killed someone?"

"Thirteen years ago," Seamus Finnegan said.

Harry and Ron yawned, almost in unison, then they stood up and went upstairs, waving goodnight. Soon after Neville, Dean and Seamus followed, then Ginny and Hermione walked to the door to the girl's dormitory, and were heard to be giggling as the walked upstairs. Soon the only people in the Common Room were Sabrina and Gwen and Percy Weasley. And soon even Percy wandered up to the Boys Dormitory, leaving the two older teenage girls to talk in front of the flickering fire.

"Sirius Black is more than insane," Gwen leaned closed to whisper to Sabrina, "By the time he was caught he had killed thirteen people, twelve of them Muggles."

"Muggles?" Sabrina asked

"Mortals." Gwen said, "One of the people he killed was Peter Pettigrew. No, he destroyed Pettigrew. The only thing remaining of Pettigrew was a finger."

There was stunned silence for a moment, then Sabrina asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Aunt Minerva told me a few weeks ago. We are not just here to help the teachers. We are here to protect Harry Potter and his friends."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"My aunt told me that Sirius Black is after Harry. Some unfinished business, Aunt Minerva wouldn't say more than that. She told me that Harry and his friends tend to bend the rules, and so they need a couple extra pairs of eyes to watch out for them."

Author's Note: So this story has been in the draft process since last Spring. Hope everyone likes it. Please review.


	2. Classes

Protection Chapter 2

Author's Note: Don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch or Harry Potter. Special thanks to the creators of both. I will be borrowing quotes and sayings from the book, and maybe from the show. I will be moving the timeline around some too. Forgive me, but I do not want this fanfiction to be more than twenty chapters.

_Italics are thoughts._

HP Sabrina HP Sabrina _ HP Sabrina HP Sabrina

Sabrina looked at Gwen, "So we were hired to be bodyguards for a 13 year old kid?"

"Yes. According to Aunt Minerva, he, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger tend to break the rules, often with good intentions. Our job is to make sure Sirius Black doesn't get him."

"Why is Sirius Black after him?" Sabrina asked.

"That's a long story. But it begins with a Dark wizard trying to kill Harry as a baby, and instead of killing Harry; the spell rebounded and hit this Dark wizard. No one knows what happened to him. Harry's family was in hiding because they suspected the Dark wizard was after him and only person could reveal their safe hiding place. That was Sirius Black, best friend to James Potter. Sirius Black went on a killing spree after the Dark wizard disappeared. Killed another in their group, Peter Pettigrew, who tried to warn the Potters. Only a finger was left of that wizard, and thirteen Muggles ended up dead."

"And?"

"Sirius Black wants to finish what he started. And my aunt told me, Black is Harry's godfather." Gwen stopped when she heard a creak on the girl's dormitory stairs. It was Crookshanks, curling up on bottom step. "Come on, it's late, and we have an early start with the professors."

"Yeah." Sabrina was stunned from the story. _Poor kid_, she thought. _Too lose a mother, and a father so young. Raised by a couple of people who treated him horribly _who didn't understand his power and abilities. Or so she assumed. Harry was so thin, he must be undernourished. Sabrina knew she had a good life. Her aunts had spoiled her, her father visited as often as his job with the Other Realm allowed and of course she could pop over to his and Gail's place whenever. And her mom- well, she managed to reverse that ball of wax and because of that, she and her mom only stayed in touch through electronic and snail mail.

POV change

Hermione had forgotten one of her textbooks downstairs and as she walked down the girls' dormitory stairs, she heard voices. She peered around the corner and heardm "Black is Harry's godfather." Hermione stifled a gasp, as she inched down closer. The stair creaked and she hurriedly went back up a few steps. She saw her new flat-faced cat, Crookshanks, curling up on the same step she made creak. She heard Gwen and Sabrina coming closer and she raced back up to the dorm room she shared with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and two other girls. She didn't slam the door to the room, but closed it quietly, so she could eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation if possible. But Gwenand Sabrina was both quiet as they passed the first several doors on the way to the extra dorm room. She slouched in disappointment. Finding out that Sirius Black was something that was left out of the history books of magic and she would bet her allowance that Harry didn't know. She knew he would be upset and promised herself to find a way for Harry to know. Just one more thing to fit into her suddenly and incredibly tight schedule.

POV change:

Sabrina hurried down the corridor to the dungeons, her black robes flapping around her. She was late for her first assisting job with Professor Snape. It was only her second day assisting, and she had successfully helped Professor McGonagall the previous day in Transfiguration and had even been allowed to observe a lesson in Care of Magical Creatures, in which the blonde boy had been seriously injured _(his own fault, for insulting that beautiful and proud hippogriff_).

She was mad at herself that she was late for the potions class though, because she'd heard stories about the creepy looking dark haired Potions master and if half of them were true she was in big trouble. She cringed as she beat feet down the steps to his classroom. She panted as she approached the propped open door and her nose wrinkled as she smelled burnt cauldron and stale musty air. She slipped in as quietly as she could, but still, "Miss Spellman, if you were one of my students, I would give you detention and a failing grade for the day. As it is, I will be mentioning your tardiness to the Headmaster."

Sabrina grimaced, and said, "I'm so sorry, Professor. I got lost. This castle-"

"I don't want excuses, Miss Spellman," his oily voice glided along her nerves and she had to keep an American smart aleck comment in check, "Finish passing out these ingredient lists."

"Yes, sir." She took the small stack of parchment paper and she handed each student a list. She made note that the blonde boy and his two nasty friends who'd called Gwen mudblood were in the classroom, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was staring at the professor, anger in his gaze.

She moved closer to Harry and glanced at the potion name. It was the Shrinking Solution and the brewing instructions were long, and written in a near-scribble. She made out Shrivelfigs and ruby blood in the first line, and green in the last line. She grimaced. She knew that the teacher's assistance jobs had been made up for Gwen and herself (now), but clearly, this professor needed the assistance. She approached Professor Snape who was calmly talking to Draco Malfoy and making a note in his gradebook.

"Professor, I don't mean to interrupt…"

"Then don't, Miss Spellman." He glared at her from dark eyes.

"I was wondering if I could transcribe the potions ingredients for any future classes for you. It might help me understand some of the potions better and their usages." She winced underneath her bright and cheery smile. She sounded so brown-nosy.

"Miss Spellman, I don't make a habit of doing ingredient lists for the potions. This potion I have personally added to the curriculum this year and it is not in the book for this year. I will not be needing your services for written work." He nodded and glided towards a trembling boy who was staring dismally into his cauldron, which had an orange solution instead of a green solution. Snape glared at the shaking Neville and said threatening, "I wonder what would happen if I were to give this solution to your toad." Neville paled and shook even more visibly, and Sabrina made a step toward the table, but stopped when Harry shook his head.

"You have another twenty minutes. Fix it."

Sabrina watched Snape sniff angrily at Harry's potion which was still simmering into a light green. He moved away, check other potions. Sabrina watched as Neville frantically followed Hermione's whispered instructions. The orange turned into an emerald and finally into the bright green it was supposed to be.

Snape once more swooped down (_like the crow of death that he was_) and filled an eyedropper with the green potion and dripped the potion over Trevor. The toad shrunk into a tadpole, which made Neville slump in relief. "Five points from Gryffindor. Granger, do not help Longbottom in the future."

Sabrina couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she could intervene, Snape dismissed the class and left on the students' heels. She fumed before heading out the door herself, catching the tail end of Malfoy's sneered comment, 'if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"_What are you talking about_?" Harry asked, his voice tense and angry. But before Malfoy could answer, Crabbe and Goyle saw Sabrina looking at them and pointed her out. Malfoy looked weird at the sight of Sabrina walking closer to them. He and his two minions ran off, looking scared.

_They must have heard about the incident where I accidentally made Harvey pregnant. _Sabrina inwardly chuckled. She reached Harry and his friends, and they watched her warily. She told them, "Come on, I'll escort you to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded, while Neville looked glumly on, and Ron complained about losing the five points. "Hermione, why didn't you lie? You should've said Neville did it all by himself?"

There was no answer. Ron looked around. "Hermione, where did you go?"

"She was just here," Sabrina said, looking around.

"She was right behind us." Harry insisted. "Oh, there she is. How did she get there?"

They rushed to Hermione, who was panting slightly. She was hurrying up the stairs, her bulging book bag clutched in one hand, and the other was tucking something gold and shiny into her robes.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"What?" said Hermione, reaching them.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione was confused, "Oh-I had to go back for something. Oh no-!"

A seam on her bag split open. No one was surprised, it was bursting at the seams with all of her textbooks. Heavy and thick magical tomes.

"Why are you carrying all those books around with you?" Ron asked.

"You know how many subjects I am taking this year," Hermione said, trying to fix her bag while holding the books that were falling out. "Hold a few of these for me, will ya?"

"Hermione," Ron said, looking over the books he was holding, "you haven't any of these subjects today. We just have Defense Against the Dark Arts, next:"

"Oh, but I have Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies too."

"But-"

"Ron, we're gonna be late," Hermione interrupted, hurrying a little.

Sabrina was confused. She thought that Muggles Studies, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were all at the same time. There was no way Hermione could be taking all three at once.

Ron leaned over to Harry," Do you think Hermione isn't telling us something?"

Harry just nodded.

*Line break* Break line*

Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gwen was sitting in the classroom trying to familiarize herself with some of the creatures taught to the third years– red caps, kappas, grindylows, boggarts, salamanders to begin with, and later, werewolves, and vampires. She read through the spells to repel and expel a boggart- riddikulus. It sounded simple enough.

As students entered the classroom, Gwen looked up and observed them. She watched as they took out wands, quills, books, and parchment. Hermione and the red haired boy- Ron Weasley, she though held a whispered argument, that trickled into Gwen's ears. Sabrina waved from the door, and Gwen walked over. She and Sabrina held their own whispered conversation, just outside the doors. Sabrina quickly told her of the almost-altercation between Harry and Draco Malfoy and reported how cruel Professor Snape was, especially to Neville Longbottom.

"I honestly thought I should step in and say something, but I didn't get a chance."

"Meanwhile, I would have turned into a quaking mass of gelatin if I had even stepped foot inside of that classroom," Gwen said, knowing that she had little to no backbone when it came to mean teachers. Her own aunt scared her, and Aunt Minerva was one of the nicest people in the family.

"No, I think you would have tried, like me. Anyway, where is Professor Lupin? I was hoping I could observe the lesson. American mortal high school sure did not prepare me for the classes here." Sabrina glanced into the classroom just as Professor Lupin walked by her.

"Of course you may observe. In fact, you might be very helpful," Lupin said generously. He walked into the classroom, setting down his briefcase on the teacher's desk. "Class, you may put away your books and writing implements. You'll only need your wands for this lesson.

The students exchanged puzzled and curious looks. The last practical lesson they had was when Professor Lockhart, their egomaniac teacher from the previous year, had set free a cageful of wild Cornish pixies. They were interested though, and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom and around the corner. The first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist shoving chewing gum into the lock of a broom closet.

He saw Professor Lupin, and starting singing a mocking song, "Loony, loopy, Lupin. Loony, loopy, Lupin. Loony, loopy, Lupin." Gwen and Sabrina looked at each other in amazement. Neither had seen a ghost this close before and they had no idea how rude one could be. The students also looked at each other, because usually Peeves was respectful towards the teachers of the school. They looked at Lupin to find out what he would do.

"Peeves," Professor Lupin calmly said, "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you. Filch won't be able to get to his cleaning supplies."

Peeves blew a raspberry at him and spun in loop-de-loops, chanting, "Loony, loopy, Lupin."

"Class, this is a useful little spell. Pay attention." Lupin raised his wand and with a quick flick, "_Waddiwasi!_"

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and into Peeve's nostrils, causing him to whirl up-right and zoom away. The students could hear him cursing part way down the corridor. They all laughed and turned back to Lupin who led them towards a staffroom. He opened the door, "Inside, please."

The students filed into the long room, filled with mismatched antique chairs. Professor Snape looked up from the low armchair where he was sitting and as Lupin begin to shut the door, he sneered and said, "Leave it open. I'd rather not witness this." He looked around the room at the year three students, and cruelly stated, "Possibly, no one has said this, but Neville Longbottom is in this class. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Sabrina watched as the humiliating remark caused Neville's face to turn scarlet. She joined the Gryffindors in glaring at the Potions master. He just couldn't stop being a bully to Neville.

Professor Lupin calmly replied, "I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first steps of the operation. I am sure he will perform admirably."

Snape sneered and left, the door snapping shut behind him.

"Now then." Sabrina listened with half an ear as Lupin introduced boggarts to the class and as Hermione offered the correct answer to what a boggart is, a shape-shifter that will turn itself into whatever the person facing it will fear the most. Lupin nodded and explained that the boggart will not have assumed a form yet as it doesn't know what the person on the other side of the door fears. "We have a huge advantage over it before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Sabrina could see that Harry was surprised to be chosen and Hermione raised her hand in response to Harry's hesitation. Harry finally answered, "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what to turn into?"

Lupin smiled and said, "Precisely. Try to stop a boggart with more than one person, always. It will be confused and easier to defeat. Now, the charm to repel of boggart is simple, however, it requires a certain state of mind. Boggarts are finished off by laughter. Force the boggart to assume a shape you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. _Riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus," _the class chorus.

Sabrina tuned them out again, just watching Harry as the professor gave instructions to Neville. Neville whispered that he feared Professor Snape the most, and Lupin gave instructions on imagining Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothing. Neville looked nervous, but he nodded and readied his wand.

Lupin walked over to the shaking wardrobe and opened the doors. The black interior yawned before them and then exact image of Severus Snape stepped out, his sneer twisting his angular features.

Neville squeaked in fear, "_R-Riddikulus_."

There was a snapping sound, and Snape was wearing a lace dress, a red hat with a vulture, and he carried a large scarlet handbag.

The students in Lupin's group laughed, and then Lupin said, "Parvati, you're next."

Parvati's face was set as she stepped forward. Another cracking sound, and Snape turned into a mummy. It reached for Parvati, and she controlled a shriek, "Riddikulus!" A snapping sound and the mummy's wrapping unraveled. It became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" shouted Lupin.

_Crack!_ The mummy became of woman with straight floor length black hair, green skeletal features- a banshee. She opened her mouth and just as she howled, Seamus yelled, _"Riddikulus!"_ The banshee made a rasping sound and clutched her throat.

Sabrina watched as the boggart became a rat which chased its tail in circles, a rattlesnake that slithered before decomposing into a bloody eyeball. "It's confused!" Lupin yelled, "Next!"

Dean Thomas stepped forward and the eyeball became a severed hand,"_Riddikulus!_" The hand was caught in a mousetrap.

Ron stepped forward and the boggart became a giant spider. Ron yelped in fear, "_Riddikulus!_" and the spiders legs cracked off and it rolled around until it landed in front of Harry. Harry's face paled and his wand hand shook, but before the boggart could show anyone's Harry's fears, Lupin stepped in front on him. The boggart became a glowing, white sphere, and Lupin shouted, "_Riddikulus!_" It turned into a deflating balloon and landed on the floor. "As one, class!"

"_Riddikulus!" _All of Harry's classmates pointed their wands and the boggart cracked out of existence. They cheered, and Professor Lupin said, "Well done, well done. Let's see, let's see. That's five points to each student who faced the boggart, and five to each Harry and Hermione, for correctly answering questions. Go on, everyone."

The students filed out, and Sabrina and Gwen could hear Hermione complain about not being able to face the boggart. Harry had a semi-relieved face, but he tried to catch up to Professor Lupin. Sabrina could hear him asking, "Professor, why did-?"

"Harry, head to your next class, quickly. You don't want those points taken away," Professor Lupin interrupted and before Harry could say more, he rushed off.

"What was that all about?" Gwen murmured to Sabrina. Sabrina shrugged and looked at the time, "Come on, Harry has a break now, we should take ours."

Author's Note: You know what to do. (Read, review, follow, favorite. Leave me a message if you have questions.

P.s. I am leaving a lot out, but like I said, I don't want a novel, just a story.


End file.
